memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Galaxy klasse
De Galaxy klasse, gelanceerd vanaf 2357, was het grootste en sterkste Federatie sterrenschip van haar tijd. Vele schepen van deze klasse kwamen in actie in de Dominion oorlog. Introductie De klasse was genoemd naar het prototype, de [[USS Galaxy|USS Galaxy]], en was ontworpen om zowel Starfleet personeel als burgers te huisvesten. Waar vroegere sterrenschepen de directe familie van officieren aan boord slechts toestonden was de Galaxy-klasse de eerste specifiek ontworpen voor burgerlijke bewoning. Het meest bekende Galaxy-klasse sterrenschip was de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], dat als vlaggenschip van de Federatie diende. (TNG: "The High Ground") :De ''Galaxy-klasse was ontworpen door Andrew Probert. Zijn voorgestelde ontwerp was op enkele details aangepast door Gene Roddenberry. Hij plaatste de brug terug op de top van de schotelsectie en verlengde de motorgondels.'' Geschiedenis Oorspronkelijk waren er maar zes Galaxy-klasse sterrenschepen gebouwd uit een order van twaalf; de andere zes scheepsrompen werden uit veiligheidsoverwegingen op veilige locaties door de gehele Federatie verspreid. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Ontwerpfase De Galaxy-klasse werd ontworpen om de verouderde ''Ambassador'' en [[Oberth klasse|Oberth-klasse]] schepen te vervangen, en zou in staat moeten zijn om alleen, zonder steun, elke missie te volbrengen. De Galaxy-klasse was een 'stad in de ruimte', in staat om vele jaren zonder upgrades en bevoorrading haar missie uit te voeren. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Meerdere technologiën die geïntroduceerd werden aan boord de Galaxy-klasse waren al op eerdere schepen getest. Daaronder het ''Oberth''-klasse sterrenschip [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]]. (TNG: "The Pegasus") De Galaxy-klasse was ontworpen en ontwikkeld door de technici van de Utopia Planitia scheepswerf. Dr. Leah Brahms, lid van de Theoretische aandrijvingsgroep, was één belangrijke ontwerpers van de klasse's warp systemen. (TNG: "Booby Trap") Constructie Uiteindelijk werd ingestemd met een relatief groot ontwerp, bestaande uit twee delen die individueel van elkaar konden opereren. Dit om de burgers aan boord van het schip in veiligheid te brengen in gevechtssituaties. Echter, het verlies van vuurkracht voor de gevechts sectie en het kwetsbare doelwit dat de schotelsectie werd maakte schotel afscheiding een moeilijk te nemen besluit, en werd daarom ook alleen in geval van absolute nood toegepast. (TNG: "Hollow Pursuits") Vroege Geschiedenis Bij het begin van de Dominion oorlog in 2373 waren drie Galaxy-klasse sterrenschepen al vernietigd. Het eerste Galaxy-klasse schip dat vernietigd werd, was de [[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]]. Dit schip werd in 2365 door een Iconian computervirus verwoest. (TNG: "Contagion") De [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] was vernietigd door toedoen van een Jem'Hadar kamikaze aanval (DS9:"The Jem'Hadar"), en de [[USS Enterprise-D|USS Enterprise]] was vernietigd niet meer dan een jaar later aan de hand van de Duras zusters Lursa en B'Etor, die in staat waren de schild frequentie van het schip te penetreren. In tegenstelling tot de Yamato en de Odyssey waren er praktisch geen slachtoffers, daar het schip op tijd in staat was tot schotel afscheiding over te gaan. ( ) Dominion oorlog Vanwege de vernietiging van de helft van de Galaxy vloot werd de constructie van de klasse versneld, om de gaten in Starfleet op te vullen. Deze schepen werden vaak uitgerust met enkel de nodige offensieve en defensieve systemen en een minimale bemanning. De Galaxy-klasse kwam in actie in de grote gevechten van de oorlog, inclusief de herverovering van Deep Space 9, de Eerste en Tweede slag om Chin'toka en de Slag om Cardassia. Vanwege de nodige upgrades die gemaakt waren na de vernietiging van de Yamato, Odyssey en Enterprise diende deze schepen, in tegenstelling tot haar voorgangers, voorbeeldig in gevechtsituaties. (DS9:DS9 Seizoen 7|Seizoen 7) Huidige status In de 2370s was de vloot van Galaxy-klasse schepen met een flink aantal uitgebreid. (VOY: "Relativity") Vanaf 2375 waren deze schepen in bijna het gehele gebied te vinden van de Federatie, van stations nabij Aarde (VOY: "Endgame") tot aan de Romulan neutrale zone. ("Star Trek: Nemesis") :Ten minste drie, mogelijk vier, ''Galaxy-klasse schepen waren in aanbouw te zien op de Utopia Planitia scheepswerf tijdens VOY: "Relativity." Ten minste vijf, mogelijk zeven, Galaxy-klasse schepen maakten deel uit van de vloot die de Borg bol moest onderscheppen in VOY: "Endgame".'' Technische gegevens Fysieke indeling De Galaxy-klasse was verdeeld in twee romp secties; een schotelvormige primaire romp en een secundaire romp waarop de warp nacelles gemonteerd waren. De rompen waren in staat om zich van elkaar te scheiden en waren beide voorzien van onafhankelijke vlucht- en gevechtsmogelijkheden. In het algemeen zouden burgers en niet-essentieël personeel geëvacueerd worden naar de schotelsectie, terwijl de senior staff in de gevechts sectie een eventuele dreiging zou onderscheppen. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") De schotelsectie was in staat om te landen op het oppervlak van een planeet. ("Star Trek: Generations") De romp van de Galaxy-klasse was in zekere zin aanpasbaar aan de gevraagde omstandigheden. Dekken, zoals dek 8, waren bestemd om aangepast te worden in het geval een specifieke missie daar aanleiding toe gaf. (TNG: "Liaisons") :Volgens de ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual was 35% van de inhoud van het schip nog leeg, toen het schip gelanceerd werd van de Utopia Planitia scheepswerf. Dit zou later met individuele modules nog gevuld worden.'' Commando en controle systemen De computersystemen aan boord van de Galaxy-klasse waren op isolineaire technologieën gebaseerd. (TNG: "The Naked Now") De systemen waren geconcentreerd in een computer kern, die via een onderhoudsruimte toegankelijk was. (TNG: "Evolution") Aandrijving Galaxy-klasse schepen konden warpsnelheden bereiken door gebruik te maken van twee warp nacelles, waarin meerdere warp spoelparen waren gemonteerd. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") De maximum warpsnelheid was warp 9,6, die ongeveer twaalf uur kon worden aangehouden. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint" • "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I") De warp kern was één van de krachtigste binnen Starfleet. In gunstige omstandigheden kon deze 12,75 miljard gigawatt aan energie opwekken. De efficientie kon zelfs nog zover worden verhoogd dat deze in de buurt kwam van de nieuwe ''Intrepid''-klasse schepen, die in 2370 werden geïntroduceerd. (TNG: "Force of Nature") De warp kern reikte twaalf dekken hoog in de secundaire romp. De deuterium tanken bevonden zich boven de kern, terwijl de anti-materie opslag rondom de onderzijde van de kern was geplaatst, op dek 42. (TNG: "Liaisons") Opwaarderingen Opwaarderingen aan de aandrijfsystemen werden getest in 2370, aan boord van de Enterprise-D; het schip kreeg een nieuwe warpkern, die gefabriceerd was met interfase technologie. (TNG: "Phantasms") In datzelfde jaar werd ook groot onderhoud uitgevoerd aan de nacelles. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") Halverwege de 2370s waren alle Galaxy-klasse uitgevoerd met drie impuls motoren. (DS9: "Favor the Bold"; VOY: "Timeless") Wetenschappelijke systemen Galaxy-klasse schepen boden een grote verscheidenheid aan wetenschappelijke instrumenten en laboratoria. (TNG: "Liaisons") De afdelingen moesten echter wel vaak met elkaar de strijd aangaan, wat betreft tijd, om gebruik te kunnen maken van sensoren, wat geregeld werd door de operatiebeheerder of in bijzondere gevallen de eerste officier. (TNG: "Lessons") Opwaarderingen Sensor systemen konder worden aangepast en opgewaardeerd indien een specifieke missie dat vereiste. Ook kon uitrusting worden toegevoegd indien nodig. (TNG: "Cause and Effect," "Schisms") De nieuwste technologieën werden op de Galaxy-klasse schepen geïnstalleerd als ze de experimentele fase hadden doorstaan. (TNG: "All Good Things...") Tactische systemen De Galaxy-klasse was uitgerust met tien faser banken, die geplaatst waren op diverse plaatsen op beiden rompen, alhoewel er ééntje dusdanig geplaatst was dat deze alleen na schotel afscheiding kon worden gebruikt. (TNG: "The Arsenal of Freedom") Ook zijn er aan de voor- en achterzijde torpedo werpers geplaatst op de boordwerktuigkunde sectie en aan de achterzijde van de schotelsectie, die eveneens alleen na schotelafscheiding gebruikt kon worden. (TNG: "Conundrum") Iedere lanceerbuis kan tien fotontorpedo's gelijktijdig afvuren, waarbij elke torpedo apart kon worden gericht. (TNG: "The Arsenal of Freedom" • "Yesterday's Enterprise") In de 2360s hadden Galaxy-klasse schepen ongeveer 250 fotontorpedo's aan boord. Deze torpedo werpers waren ook in staat om sondes te lanceren. Ook was er een deflector schild raster met een hoge capaciteit aanwezig. (TNG: "Conundrum") Opwaarderingen In 2370 kreeg de Enterprise-D een opwaardering van de wapens, waaronder zwaardere fotontorpedo's en, door luitenant Worf geprogrammeerde, verbeterde richtsensoren. (TNG: "Genesis") Enkele Galaxy-klasse schepen, zoals de [[USS Venture|USS Venture]], kregen in 2372 meer faserbanken op de bovenzijde, nabij de nacelles. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Voorzieningen voor de bemanning Alhoewel het Starfleet beleid was dat de naaste familie van officers en bemanning aan boord van sterrenschepen mocht verblijven vóór de komst van de Galaxy-klasse, was dit de eerste scheepsklasse die specifiek was ingericht om zowel burgers als Starfleet personeel te huisvesten. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Burgers bezetten diverse posten in de wetenschappelijke divisie aan boord van deze schepen. (TNG: "Night Terrors") Interieur ontwerp Door de aanwezigheid van families en niet-Starfleet personeel aan boord was het interieur van de Galaxy-klasse ontworpen met het oog op comfort en het welzijn van de bemanning. Hoewel in de belangrijke commando secties vorm en functionaliteit het belangrijkste waren, hing er hier, evenals in de rest van het schip, een "relaxte" sfeer. :In was het verlichtingsschema van de ''Enterprise-D aanzienlijk donkerder.'' Brug De brug van de Galaxy-klasse bevond zich op dek 1 van de schotelsectie. Zoals bij de meeste sterrenschepen was de brug modulair en kon in het geheel vervangen worden door een andere brug als daar een noodzaak voor was. Verschillende Galaxy-klasse schepen hadden ook verschillende ontwerpen van de brug. Onderstaande geeft een omschrijving van het ontwerp van de brug van tenminste twee schepen, waaronder de Enterprise-D. :De theorie van verschillende brug ontwerpen is afkomstig uit de ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine aflevering "The Jem'Hadar", waar de USS Odyssey een brug heeft met een heel ander ontwerp dan de Enterprise-D.'' De voorste wand werd gedomineerd door het hoofdbeeldscherm. Direct hierachter bevonden zich de operatiebeheerder en conn consoles. In het midden van de ruimte bevond zich de stoel van de kapitein, met aan de rechterzijde hiervan de stoel van de eerste officier en aan de linkerzijde die van een andere officer (meestal de adviseur of de hoofd der medische dienst). De tactische console, direct achter de kapitein, bevond zich in de houten reling die de achterste helft van het centrale commando gebied omcirkelde. De inrichting van deze console kon gewijzigd worden (TNG: "Chain of Command, Deel I") wat tenminste twee maal gebeurde. In 2364 waren de consoles van stuurboord naar bakboord als volgt ingericht: Wetenschap I, Wetenschap II, Milieu, Nood Handbediening en Aandrijf Systemen. In de stations bevonden zich stoelen die naar buiten konden worden getrokken. Op de burg bevonden zich ook twee voedselreplicators. Vanaf de brug waren alle belangrijke ruimtes op het schip bereikbaar. Op de brug bevonden zich zes deuren. Met de klok mee gezien, vanaf het hoofdbeeldscherm, leidde de eerste deur naar de noodturbolift van de gevechtsbrug. Aan de achterzijde bevond zich een deur naar de Conferentie Lounge. De deur rechtsachter leidde naar een normale turbolift. De vijfde deur leidde naar de kapitein's Ready Room en de zesde deur naar een andere turbolift. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint" Aangezien de brug zo veel belangrijke systemen bevatte waren er talrijke noodsystemen aanwezig zodat dienstpersoneel in een noodgeval 72 uur achter elkaar aan het werk kon blijven. Een andere veiligheid werd gevormd door zeven vergrendelingen zodat het levenssysteem niet vanaf de brug kon worden uitgeschakeld. (TNG: "Brothers") Opwaarderingen In de eerste tien jaar dat de Galaxy-klasse schepen in dienst waren werden er steeds kleine cosmetische verbeteringen aangebracht. De eerste grote opwaardering kwam in 2371 zoals dat te zien was aan boord van de Enterprise-D. Er kwamen zes nieuwe stations, drie aan elke zijde van de brug. De stations aan de achterzijde verhuisden eveneens naar andere plaatsen. De drie stuurboord stations waren Wetenschap I, II en III. Wetenschap IV was nu het eerste achterste station. De bakboordzijde van de burg bevatte drie communicatie stations. Bovendien werden de stoelen van de kapitein en die daarnaast twee stappen hoger gemonteerd zodat de kapitein een vrij zicht had op het hoofdbeeldscherm. Ook werd de brug voorzien van nieuwe vloerbedekking en railing. ( ) Conferentie lounge De Conferentie Lounge bevond zich direct achter de brug. Deze ruimte werd gewoonlijk gebruikt als conferentieruimte voor de senior staf van het schip. Er waren grote ramen geplaatst, die een spectaculair uitzicht boden op de achterzijde van het schip en de ruimte daarachter. Centraal in de ruimte stond een conferentietafel met zitplaatsen voor tien personen, (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint"), terwijl op de muren op de stuur- en bakboordzijde LCARS-schermen waren geplaatst voor het tonen van informatie. (TNG: "The Child") Holografische zenders, die zich in de tafel bevonden, konden ook gebruikte worden om gegevens weer te geven. (TNG: "The Last Outpost") Op sommige sterrenschepen waren de muren tegenover de ramen met kunst gedecoreerd. (TNG: "Darmok") Gevechtsbrug De gevechtsbrug was gelokaliseerd op dek 8 en was met een nood turbolift met de brug en andere belangrijke plaatsen op het schip verbonden. De gevechtsbrug was ontworpen om de besturing van de secundaire romp over te nemen na een schotel afscheiding. In tegenstelling tot de brug lag de nadruk hier op gevechts- en tactische systemen en waren er bijvoorbeeld geen wetenschappelijke stations. De gevechts brug was net zoals de brug modulair; er zijn tenminste twee varianten bekend. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint" • "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II") Hoofd engineering Ingenieursystemen bezette twaalf dekken van de boordwerktuigkunde sectie. ingenieuring zelf bevond zich op dek 36 (TNG: "Liaisons) en was direct bereikbaar vanaf de gang. Het bestond uit twee verdiepingen en gaf directe toegang tot de warp kern en primaire engineering ondersteuningssystemen. In de gangwand bevond zich de Master Situation Monitor (MSD). In de hoofdsectie bevond zich het master systems display, ook bekend onder de koosnaam pooltafel, wat het belangrijkste onderdeel was van de ruimte. Voorbij dit, richting de warp kern, bevonden zich aan de linkerzijde het kantoor van de hoofdingenieur en enkele ondersteuningsconsole's en aan de rechterzijde de console van de assistent hoofdingenieur. Via een trap aan de linkerzijde en een lift aan de rechterzijde was de eerste verdieping bereikbaar, die zich rondom de warp kern bevond. Op deze verdieping bevond zich ook de toegang tot andere warp kern onderhoudssystemen. (TNG: "The Dauphin" • "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II") ingenieuring kon ook dienen als een backup van de brug als deze beschadigd of buiten gebruik was. (TNG: "Brothers") Bij een grote storing, zoals een dreigende warp kern breuk, konden isolatie deuren en krachtvelden ingeschakeld worden om delen van boordwerktuigkunde af te schermen, voordat de warp kern uitgestoten werd of opgeblazen. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I" • "Violations"; ) Medische faciliteiten De medische afdeling op Galaxy-klasse schepen is belast met de gezondheidszorg voor al het personeel op het schip. Ziekenboeg Aan boord van het schip waren tenminste drie ziekenboegen (TNG: "Tapestry"), waarvan er in ieder geval één zich in de schotelsectie bevond (TNG: "Genesis") en één in de gevechtssectie. (TNG: "The Arsenal of Freedom") In de ruimte bevonden zich vier biobedden waar patiënten konden herstellen. Hier tegenover bevond zich een chirurgisch biobed, met daarboven een groot sensorveld en de mogelijkheid om een chirurgisch ondersteuningsstelsel aan te sluiten. (TNG: "Ethics") In de gehele ziekenboeg bevonden zich apparatuur en controlepanelen. Het kantoor van de hoofd der medische dienst bevond zich in een aangelegen ruimte. Een kleine hal, waarin zich een replicator bevond, verbond het kantoor met de ziekenboeg. Éénpersoonskamers voor patiënten bevonden zich ook nabij de ziekenboeg (TNG: "Ethics"), evenals een kinderkamer (TNG: "Home Soil" • "Data's Day") en een diagnosecentrum. (TNG: "Transfigurations") Een Galaxy-klasse ziekenboeg heeft ook de faciliteiten om parasitaire protovirussen te isoleren. (TNG: "Brothers") Medlabs Galaxy-klasse schepen beschikten over tenminste vier medische laboratoria van verschillende afmetingen. Via de hal van het kantoor van de hoofd der medische dienst was een klein laboratorium bereikbaar waar kleine experimenten konden worden uitgevoerd. (TNG: "Home Soil" • "Evolution" • "Clues" • "The Game") Grotere medische laboratoria, in grootte gelijk aan wetenschappelijke laboratoria, bevonden zich op andere plaatsen in het schip. (TNG: "Ethics") Chirurgische suite Operaties die te gecompliceerd waren om uitgevoerd te worden in de ziekenboeg konden worden uitgevoerd in een aparte chirurgische suite die voorzien was van een grote hoeveelheid ondersteunende apparatuur. (TNG: "Ethics") Nood Bio Ondersteunings Eenheid Er was een afgescheiden ruimte nabij de hoofd ziekenboeg op dek 12 waar de Nood Bio Ondersteunings Eenheid gehuisvest was. Patienten met ernstige brandwonden konden hier in een afgesloten ruimte behandeld worden. (TNG: "Transfigurations") Mortuarium Naast de ziekenboeg bevond zich een mortuarium waar ruimte was voor meerdere overledenen. (TNG: "Man of the People" • "Suspicions") Adviseur's kantoor De adviseur van het schip had zijn of haar eigen kantoor, wat zich bevond op dek 9. Bemanningsleden die emotionele steun nodig hadden konden hier terecht. (TNG: "The Price") Wetenschappelijke afdeling Op de Galaxy-klasse sterrenschepen bevonden zich meer dan honderd verschillende wetenschappelijke onderzoeksstations. Slechts weinigen hadden meer dan zes maanden achterelkaar dezelfde funtie. De meeste onderzoeksstations hadden dezelfde opbouw en konden voor allerlei doeleinden worden gebruikt. Stellaire cartografie Op het schip bevond zich ook een Stellaire cartografie afdeling op dek 10. Hier bevonden zich tenminste twee laboratoria; één was vergelijkbaar met de andere laboratoria aan boord, de andere was veel groter en was een cilindervormige ruimte die drie dekken besloeg. De muren van de ruimte waren ontworpen om drie-dimensionale afbeeldingen weer te geven. ( ) Cybernetica lab Het Cybernetica lab was een ronde ruimte met een verhoogd platform in het midden waarin ruimte was voor een cybernetisch lichaam. De gehele installatie kon zich in het plafond verbergen en werd bestuurd door console aan de zijkant. In de ruimte bevonden zich in de muren nog meer consoles. (TNG: "The Offspring") In 2368 werd het laboratorium opnieuw opgezet en kreeg het een meer rechthoekige vorm. (TNG: "I, Borg" • "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II") Arboretum In het arboretum was het mogelijk om een grote verscheidenheid aan planten te bestuderen en het diende ook als een sociale ontmoetingsplaats. (TNG: "Night Terrors" • "Imaginary Friend" • "Dark Page") Cetacean labs Op de Galaxy-klasse schepen bevonden zich een groep cetaceans. Onder de bemanning waren de ruimtes waar deze zich bevonden bekend als "de dolfijnen tanks" (TNG: "The Perfect Mate") of het "aquatisch lab". (TNG: "Genesis") In een alternatieve tijdlijn waren deze faciliteiten bekend als cetacean ops. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") :Alhoewel deze faciliteit in ''Star Trek nooit te zien is geweest, is het bestaan ervan wel bevestigd in de dialogen.'' Transport en lading Transporter ruimtes Op Galaxy-klasse sterrenschepen bevonden zich tenminste twintig transporter ruimtes, verspreid over het schip. (TNG: "11001001") Tenminste drie transporter ruimtes bevonden zich op dek 6 op de schotelsectie, (TNG: "The Game") terwijl er ook één was op dek 14 van de gevechts sectie. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") In totaal bevonden zich tien transporter ruimtes op dek 6 tot 16, vier bevonden zich op dek 17 tot 28 en zes van dek 29 tot 42. (TNG: "11001001") Shuttledokken Er waren drie shuttledokken op ieder Galaxy-klasse sterrenschip, waarop vele verschillende soorten shuttlecraft konden landen. Het hoofd shuttledok bevond zich op dek 4 in de schotelsectie. Dit dok was zó groot dat een explosieve decompressie van de lucht in het dok genoeg energie opwekte om het schip naar voren te bewegen. (TNG: "Cause and Effect") Twee kleinere shuttledokken bevonden zich op dek 13 van de gevechts sectie. (TNG: "The Next Phase") Ingescheepte vaartuigen * type-6 shuttlecraft (TNG: "Darmok") * type-7 shuttlecraft (TNG: "Coming of Age") * type-15 shuttlepod (TNG: "Time Squared") * ''Danube'' klasse runabout (DS9: "Emissary") * kapitein's jacht Laadruimen Over het gehele schip bevonden zich talloze laadruimen. De meeste laadruimen bevatten genoeg ruimte voor opslag, vrachttransporters en anti-zwaartekracht eenheden voor het vervoer van vracht. (TNG: "The Hunted" • "Hollow Pursuits") Laadruim vier was de enige laadruim met directe toegang tot de ruimte. (TNG: "Power Play") Bemanningskwartieren De meeste bemanningskwartieren op Galaxy-klasse schepen bevonden zich in de schotelsectie, zodat burgers en niet-essentieël personeel in veiligheid kon worden gebracht in het geval van schotel afscheiding. In de gevechtssectie bevonden zich echter ook kwartieren waar egineering personeel en hun familie gehuisvest waren. (TNG: "Imaginary Friend"; ) Huisdieren, waaronder katten en honden waren ook toegestaan aan boord van het schip. (TNG: "Data's Day") Aan boord bevonden zich een aantal soorten bemannings kwarieren: *Junior officers' kwartieren - Deze kleine kwartieren bevonden zich aan de binnenzijde van het schip en hadden geen ramen. Ze bestonden uit een woonkamer, een slaapkamer en een badkamer. Bemanningsleden met de rang van luitenant j.g. hadden hun eigen kwartier, vaandrigs moesten een kwartier delen. (TNG: "Lower Decks") In de woonkamer bevond zich ook een replicator en deze was ook in te richten met een verscheidenheid aan meubilair en aankleding. *Officers' kwartieren - Deze kwartieren lagen aan de buitenzijde van de schotelsectie en bestonden uit een woonkamer, een slaapkamer en een badkamer. (TNG: "Schisms" • "Frame of Mind" • "Genesis") Deze kwartieren waren over het algemeen gereserveerd voor luitenant commandants en hoger. Soortgelijke kwartieren waren ook beschikbaar voor Starfleet- en burgerpersoneel met families. (TNG: "The Wounded") *Kapitein's kwartier - Het kwartier van de kapitein bevond zich op dek 8 en was iets groter als een officers kwartier. De kapitein had een grote ruimte met daarin een bureau en een terminal. VIP en gastkwartieren hadden dezelfde layout en waren soms zelfs iets groter. (TNG: "Too Short A Season" • "Sarek") Ontspannings faciliteiten Ten Forward Ten Forward ligt in het voorste deel van de schotelsectie op dek 10 en diende als het sociale ontmoetingspunt op het schip. Ten Forward was voorzien van een hele batterij aan spellen, waaronder drie-dimensionaal schaken, evenals een volledige bar met syntheholische dranken. De replicators konden nog meer voedsel en dranken voor de bemanning produceren, waarbij de bemanning in een ontspannen sfeer kon genieten. De grote panoramische ruiten gaven een adembenemende blik op de ruimte waar het schip doorheen vloog. (TNG: "The Child" • "Power Play") :Tot aan nu is Ten Forward alleen te zien geweest in de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS ''Enterprise-D]]. Er is echter geen bewijs van dat de zusterschepen dit niet hebben. Vanwege de lange duur van de missies ligt het voor de hand dat de ontwerpers deze voorziening ook op de zusterschepen hebben laten inbouwen.'' Holodek Op een Galaxy-klasse schip waren zestien holodekken aanwezig, die zich bevonden op de dekken 9, 10 en 11. (TNG: "11001001" • "Homeward") Faser range De faser range bevond zich op dek 12. Een persoon stond op een platform in het midden van de ruimte, alleen verlicht door het licht van boven het platform. Gekleurde circelvormige lichten, ongeveer zo groot als de hand van een mens, wervelden rond over de muren en het persoon richtte en vuurde dat op de geselecteerde doelen. Na een ronde werden het aantal missers en treffers, samen met de nauwkeurigheid, door de computer berekend. Er waren tenminste vijftien verschillende moeilijksheidsgraden en de range kon ook ingesteld worden voor speler-tegen-speler competitie. De faser range werd ook gebruikt voor de training van veiligheidsofficiers. (TNG: "A Matter of Honor" • "Redemption, Deel II") Sportschool In de sportschool, ook op dek 12, was uitgerust voor diverse sporttakken. Er was een aerobic studio (TNG: "The Price"), gevechtssport ruimtes (TNG: "Clues" • "Second Chances"), parrises squares ruimte (TNG: "Second Chances"), een squash baan (TNG: "Suddenly Human"), een anbo-jytsu ruimte (TNG: The Icarus Factor") en een scherm ruimte. Kapitein Picard, van Franse afkomst, schermde vaak met bemanningsleden. (TNG: "We'll Always Have Paris" • "I, Borg") Theater en concert hal Aan boord was een theater, dat groot genoeg was om grote groepen personen te ontvangen. Het theater kon ook gebruikt worden als concerthal voor muziekvoorstellingen door bemanningsleden. (TNG: "Sarek" • "Frame of Mind") :Het theater was een hergebruik van de Ten Forward set. Salon De salon was een ruimte waar bemanningsleden gebruik konden maken van persoonlijke verzorging. Dit kon het knippen van het haar zijn tot een uitgebreide schoonheidsbehandeling. (TNG: "Data's Day" • "The Host" • "Schisms") Replimat In de Replimat konden bemanningsleden voedingsmiddelen repliceren die te groot of te ingewikkeld waren voor standaard replicators. Ze konden bepaalde voedingsmiddelen uitzoeken door in de database voor gerechten iets uit te zoeken. (TNG: "Data's Day") Educatieve faciliteiten Op het schip bevonden zich een aantal kleine scholen, variërend van kleine klaslokalen (TNG: "When the Bough Breaks") tot complete werkplaatsen. (TNG: "Imaginary Friend" • "Rascals" • "Masks") Schepen van de klasse *[[USS Challenger (NCC-71099)|USS Challenger]] (NCC-71099) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701-D) *[[USS Galaxy|USS Galaxy]] (NCC-70637) *[[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] (NCC-71832) *[[USS Venture|USS Venture]] (NCC-71854) *[[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]] (NCC-71807 Optredens * Star Trek: Enterprise: ** "These Are the Voyages..." * Star Trek: The Next Generation * Star Trek: Films: ** * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** "Emissary" • "The Jem'Hadar" • "The Way of the Warrior" • "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" • "Call to Arms" • "Favor the Bold" • "Sacrifice of Angels" • "The Reckoning" • "Tears of the Prophets" • "What You Leave Behind * Star Trek: Voyager: ** "Timeless" • "Relativity" • "Endgame" Achtergrond informatie De Galaxy-klasse sterrenschepen waren voor het eerst te zien als de USS Enterprise-D. Het was ontworpen door Andrew Probert. Interieurs werden onder leiding van Herman Zimmerman ontworpen gedurende het eerste seizoen en en onder leiding van Richard James gedurende de volgende zes seizoenen. Matt Jefferies had al honderden ontwerptekeningen gemaakt voor de originele Enterprise, zodat Andrew Probert voor het ontwerp van de nieuwe Enterprise niet vanaf de grond toe hoefde te beginnen. Voordat de nieuwe serie werd aangekondigd had Andrew Probert, geheel voor zijn plezier, onderstaande tekening gemaakt voor een toekomstig sterrenschip concept. TOen hij op het terrein van Paramount ging werken aan het ontwerp van de nieuwe Enterprise, bracht hij deze tekening mee ter inspiratie en hing het aan de muur van zijn kantoor. Op een dag kwam David Gerrold zijn kantoor binnen en zag de tekening hangen. Hij vroeg of Gene Roddenberry deze al gezien had. Probert zei van niet, waarna Gerrold deze direct mee nam naar Roddenberry die het ontwerp direct goedkeurde als de nieuwe Enterprise. Wat er overbleef waren wat kleine wijzigingen. Gene Roddenberry vroeg slechts om twee wijzigingen aan het definitieve ontwerp van Probert. Hij wilde dat de brug weer bovenop de schotelsectie werd geplaatst en dat de nacelles werden verlengd zodat ze meer in verhouding waren met de originele Enterprise. Andrew Probert maakte een serie tekeningen voor de brug van de Enterprise. Een vroege schrijversrichtlijn omschreef de brug als een combinatie van "de besturing van het schip, instructieruimte en informatie verzamelen. Met andere woorden, hetzelfde als op de burg van de oude Enterprise maar met minder nadruk op de besturing van een sterrenschip." Deze nieuwe, minder technische, benadering is zichtbaar op vroege ontwerpen waarin banken en een conferentietafel op de brug te zien waren. Technische specificaties van de Galaxy-klasse waren zichtbaar op een beeldscherm in de conferentie lounge op de Enterprise-D vanaf de aflevering TNG: "Chain of Command, Deel I." Categorie:Federatie sterrenschip klassen cs:Třída Galaxy de:Galaxy-Klasse en:Galaxy class es:Clase Galaxy fr:Classe Galaxy ja:ギャラクシー級 pl:Klasa Galaxy ru:Класс Галактика sv:Galaxy-klass